In the related art, the gas fire-extinguishing apparatus is provided in various buildings wherein fire-extinguishing gas such as CO2 gas, N2 gas and a halide gas as a fire-extinguishing agent is ejected within a fire-extinguishing area so that the fire is extinguished by decreasing the O2 concentration within the fire-extinguishing area.
FIG. 16 is a perspective view illustrating the fire-extinguishing gas ejection section 1 used in the gas fire-extinguishing apparatus of the related art. The fire-extinguishing gas ejection section 1 includes an ejection head 3 ejecting high-pressure fire-extinguishing gas supplied from a fire-extinguishing gas supply source 2 when a fire occurs and a conduit pipe 4 to which the ejection head 3 is connected.
The conduit pipe 4 has a main pipe 5 connected to the fire-extinguishing gas supply source 2, a diverging pipe 6 interposed in the main pipe 5 and a branch pipe 7 in which the fire-extinguishing gas is guided from the main pipe 5 by the diverging pipe 6 and to which the ejection head 3 is connected. The main pipe 5 is fastened to a base 8 and a bracket 9 fixed to a body of a building or the body thereof by a fastener 10 such as a U-bolt, and disposed in a state where vibration and displacement of the ejection head 3 are suppressed (for example, Patent Literature 1)